


Bereft

by lesbian_jackinthebox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Discord Is a Dickcord, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Celestia talks with the pony everypony thinks is her sister. Takes place after Magical Mystery Cure/Equestria Girls, and before Princess Twilight Sparkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall of the moon princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231118) by [SilverWolfDemonGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfDemonGirl/pseuds/SilverWolfDemonGirl). 



> If you're expecting incest, then you're in for a huge letdown.

 The sky's almost dead without its constellations. Dark and foreboding, empty and hollow. Only after her sister's magic would the sky be lit up with hot silver stars, and the world would be a brighter place. Oh , Celestia didn't know the names of them all, but she remembered their shapes and symbols. As the princess of the night danced across the horizon, stardust erupted from her hooves and horn, dusting the void about her. She landed with a gentle thud atop the highest down, and glided down into the bedroom where her sister stay facing away from her, writing out letters. 

"Is it not a glorious night, sister? They shall be grateful that I have brought Karkinos out to play! It has been quite a while since then." 

Celestia did not answer. Perhaps she was too busy writing out papers, or she simply was not paying attention. Nevertheless, she continued her work while Luna attempted to speak to her again.

"Perhaps I should make another shooting star migration. Ponies found that to be very enjoyable, did they not? It would only be polite to answer their wishes, would it not?"

"Yes, I assume that would be lovely." said Celestia, still not looking up from her work.

Luna sighed, and walked directly in front of her sister. She stomped down the pile of parchment and glared at her.

"What has gotten into you? You have never treated me like this, not now, not ever! Even when I was under the illusion everypony hated me and my night! Is there something you aren't telling me?" she yelled, knocking over the bottle of ink as well.

Celestia stared, awestruck at her sudden explosion. Her eyes darted around the room, awkwardly, thinking for something to say that would calm her sister's nerves. "Well, you see, there have been certain problems with my most faithful student..." she started.

"Go on."

She took a deep breath, and continued. "Well, she seems to be gaining romantic feelings for somepony, and she doesn't know what to do! Although Cadence is more than happy to help, I just fear that she'll end up with a broken heart. I don't know _what_ I'd do with myself if that happened."

Luna's expression softened. "Ah! Young love. How silly of you to get caught up in such things. Fear not, she can handle herself."

And so, Luna walked out of the room, feeling content with Celestia's confession.

* * *

 Unbeknownst to her, Celestia was a gigantic liar. At least, at this point in time. As she finished with her work, this little lie burned in the back of her head, throbbing and aching with every quill-stroke. She almost couldn't take it any more, until her quill snapped. She sighed, and pulled out another. However, when she attempted to write with this one, it immediately turned the parchment to silly putty. She scarcely noticed it until it got stuck to her hooves. Celestia yelped, and pushed it away from her.

"Discord, are you in here?" she inquired. "Come out, and explain yourself."

A deep sigh filled the room, and Discord flashed into sight. He had heavy bags beneath his eyes, and looked like he'd been hit by a stampede.

"Celestia, **I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED**!" he yelled, as he dramatically dropped to the ground. "Look at me; _I'M A WRECK!_  I've been dormant for too long! It's been what, nine months, twelve years, **74 eons**?! I can't spend _another minute_ just lazing around! _Please_ tell me you have some evil monster you'd like me to vanquish, or I might shrivel up and _DIIIIIIIE_." He flung himself atop Celestia, sobbing salty tears onto her shoulder. She gently patted him on the back, unsure of what to do.

"Well, it's not a monster per-say, but I definitely need your help with something." she replied. 

Discord pried himself off Celestia. "Oh. Good." He snapped his fingers, and he regained his usual appearance. "Let me guess. Does it have to do with friendship?"

"It actually has do do with Luna-" Celestia started, but before she could say anything else, Discord had summoned a red couch and dropped her on it, as well as donning thick glasses and a tie. He scribbled down some gibberish onto a clipboard, and turned to her. "So tell me, what sort of troubles have you been having with your sister?"

Celestia groaned. "This is serious!"

"I know." he said. "That's why I'm here."

She hopped off the couch, and walked out onto the balcony. "There's something wrong with her," she muttered. "I just don't know how to say it."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that!" Discord yelled from across the room. "Mind repeating it?"

"Princess Luna is wrong," She said, louder. 

Discord scribbled down more squiggles, and then looked up. "Wait, she's wrong about what?"

"She's literally not herself. Whatever's in her head shouldn't be there."

He dropped the clipboard and pencil. "Come again?"

Celestia turned towards Discord. "Luna is gone. Whatever crawled its way inside of her head brought her back, and now..." She gulped. "It's wearing her like a suit."

"First of all, how do you even know this?" he asked. "She could just be having problems with adjusting after, like a million attacks on the kingdom! And second, even if it were true, why have you only found out now?"

"To answer your first question, Luna was never meant to come back. The whole '1000 years banishment' was just a rumor spread around by hopeful ponies that still believed she would reunite with me." She gave a sad half-smile. "And as for the second, it has to do with Twilight, actually. After her coronation, Luna kept acting strangely. Like, rearranging the constellations to various symbols and shapes, and cluttering up various rooms, only the put them back in neat order afterwords... kind of like you."

Discord was shocked mostly, along with scared, saddened and somewhat impressed. But, mostly shocked. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her. Do what I can't. Try and see if there's even a smallest bit of her still in there. For me."

* * *

 Princess Luna sat in the royal garden, watching the fireflies dance about merrily, their lights flickering on and off gently. All of a sudden, they formed into a giant blinking arrow pointing upwards. Before Luna could react, a waterfall of strawberry milk poured on her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, as she looked around for whoever was the culprit.

Above her head was Discord, lying atop a cloud of popcorn. "Oh! Good evening." He grabbed a bucket, and used it to grab a pile of popcorn from underneath himself. "Care for a bite, Princess of the Night?"

"Discord, you should know better than to spread mischief around here. What if Celestia found out you were trying to trick me into one of your games?"

Discord looked hurt. "Trick you? That was meant in earnest! No malicious intent here, I swear." He crossed a paw over his heart.

"You still shouldn't be here," she scoffed. "I have no time for you anyways. I was planning on visiting my subjects tonight. Their dreams excite me."

"Quick question. Why are you talking like that? I thought a certain somepony taught you better than that."

She froze. "I'm...not certain. I assume I'm just used it more, or something." She ruffled her feathers.

Discord hopped from his cloud. "Luna? Have you been fibbing?"

Luna remained standing, lost in thought. Discord walked around her twice, and snapped his fingers in her face. "Luna?" He tapped his chin, and tapped her forehead. "You're not going to makes this any less difficult, are you?" 

"What?" she asked. "What are you talki-" Discord push a finger to her lips. "Up-up-up! No talking when the professional is on the case." And with that, he grabbed Luna's head, rested his own against hers, and stared directly into her eyes. Almost immediately he could see into her psyche, and needless to say, it wasn't pretty. He dropped her hard on the ground, and whispered a soft "oh." He flashed away, leaving Luna to wonder what exactly he'd seen.

* * *

 Celestia paced in her room, wondering if it was such a good idea of sending Discord to talk to Luna. Even before his chaotic reign, the two were never really on that good of terms. But myabe she was just overreacting, maybe Discord wouldn't be so bunt, maybe...

"CELESTIA, WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

Or maybe he would be Discord. "What sort of problem?"

"Well, you were right. And wrong. But mostly right, and that's what's most important now." he gasped. "Nightmare Moon is inside her brain. She's just trying to hold her back, but she's really bad at it. Also, one them has crush on me, so that's lovely. "

She gasped. "If Luna's still in there, maybe I could save her! I could get a cleansing spell, and drive all the evil out of her head, right?"

Discord shuffled from one foot to the other. "I just don't know if she'd survive it. I mean, you could try, but how much of her could you save? Maybe all she needs is just a good talk."

"A talk. That's the master plan? To talk the evil out of my sister?" 

"Worth a shot."

* * *

 Celestia and Luna now both walked beside each other in the garden, the scent of strawberry milk and fireflies now long gone. The stepped by each other in dead silence, barely looking at each other, as is they were marching in some formation. Once they head nearly reached the end, Luna opened her mouth and asked "Why are we out here?"

"Because I thought it would be nice for a bit of a sisterly get-together. Isn't that what you want?"

"I guess. But, it's so sudden. I mean, at first you were ignoring me, and then Discord show up for no reason and runs, and now a sisterly bonding walk."

"Yes."

"And you don't find that strange because...?"

"Because I want you to know that if there is anything you need help with, anything at all, I'm right here. Just say anything."

Luna paused. "Actually, there is one thing."

The Sun Princess's eyes widened in joy. "Yes? Tell me!"

"Could I watch you raise the sun? Like we used to, when we were fillies."

"Oh," Celestia said. "Sure thing. I'd really like that."

The two of them flew over to the main tower, and Celestia looked over at Luna, who seemed to be anxious for the sun's rise. A look of desperation entered her eyes, if only for a second. Celestia took a deep breath and rose the sun for what she hoped was still her sister.


End file.
